FiruzeBakung
- Derse= - God Tier= }} |-|Grub= |age = 6 Alternian solar sweeps (13 Earth years) |screenname = firuzeBakung |style = All capital letters. Only punctuation used are question and exclamation marks. In the event of the letters "CE" being next to one another in a word, she will replace it with "₠". She also replaces every other "O" with a "¤". |specibus = ? |modus = ? |symbol = |symbol2 = |title = Scout of Breath |zodiac = An ideogram meaning "Get through this village/town as fast as possible. Don't stop and be very careful." |relations = Zydrai Onagre - Matesprit Villas Ieleja - Moirail Suurem Pipacs - Kismesis Garnet Dianto - Client Player Opalul Nevena - Server Player The Turquoise - Ancestor}}Firuze Bakung, also known by her Trollian handle, firuzeBakung, is a pre-Scratch troll who lived on Beforus in "A Million Ways To Die". She has rust red blood, though this means considerably less in the Beforan society compared to the Alternian one. Character Introduction You are the SCOUT OF BREATH, or you will be once you awake on PROSPIT. Once you enter the game, you will start in the LAND OF GREATNESS AND STONE, which is inhabited by GECKOS. There, the enemies drop RUBIDIUM GRIST and serve the feared DENIZEN VAJRAPANI, but you'll surely be able to overcome them. Your username is firuzeBakung, and Y¤U LIKE TO MAKE SURE THAT PE¤PLE ARE ABSOLUTELY ₠RTAIN ¤F YOUR BADASSERY Mythological Role Firuze can sense the negative results of the use of air. She innately knows the location of bad or poisonous air, or areas which are vacuums, such as space. Because of this, she helps to pilot the Argo-Fargle. Land Firuze's Land is the Land of Greatness and Stone. The name comes from both the stony structures that compose much of the planet, and the set of beliefs that the surprisingly devout consorts follow, which dictate that anyone who steps foot on LOGAS has the immediate potential to become somebody great and powerful. Suurem teamed up with Zydrai, Gehitu and Rubiin to defeat Vajrapani. Once the Denizen was defeated, Firuze earned enough Rubidium Ore for Ruth to forge for her the ultimate weapon that Suurem then used in the battle against the Black King. Five Killers Upon the Denizen's awakening, LOGAS was the only planet where the consorts fought back. A group of five Geckos formed together as the Five Killers, and they fought underlings and attacked Vajrapani themselves. However, they were quickly defeated, and were felled by the Denizen's mighty hand. Each of the members of this group represent one of the Five Pillars of Islam: *Sadiya represents Shahadah, the recitation of the Muslim profession of faith. She is the one who announces the challenge to Vajrapani, as the Denizen is in breach of their beliefs. *Suelita represents Salat, the performing of ritual prayers five times a day. Similarly to RPG heroes, Suelita takes on the archetypical "Mage" role. He is capable of casting spells, but he must first recite a passage five times. *Zada represents Zakat, the charity given to benefit the poor and needy. Zada is rarely on the front lines, as she serves the RPG role of a "Priest" by healing her team mates from behind. *Sen represents Sawm, which is the act of fasting during the month of Ramadan. She is a strong fighter who works together with Hugo to defeat enemies. *Hugo represents Hajj, the pilgrimage to Mecca. He is a fast runner, and a versatile fighter. He and Sen team up against enemies. Trivia *In the post-Scratch world of Alternia, Firuze serves as NarcoticJapery's ancestor, and goes by the title of "Pilferer Kebiruan". According to the Diary which she left behind, she was a thief. She had stolen so much money that she could easily afford a large estate and her own maid, Cleaning Topazzal. Kebiruan treated Topazzal badly, but she had a somewhat calming aura around her that prevented anyone from attacking her (an obvious reference to her status as a Douche of Rage). The relation between the two continued to their descendants, Topazi and Tussen, though the dominative and submissive roles were reversed. Category:Troll Category:Red Blood Category:Female Category:A Million Ways To Die Category:Dunnedays